This application proposes to renew the P60 Center of Excellence for Health Disparities Research: El Centro, at the University of Miami School of Nursing and Health Studies. In the four years since funded. El Centro has developed a well-funding infrastructure, built community and academic alliances, expanded our health disparities (HD) research training, and conducted innovative research studies to improve minority health and reduce HD. El Centro aims to reduce HD in a constellation of behaviorally-rooted health conditions that disproportionately affect minority groups: HIV/AIDS and other sexually transmitted infections, substance abuse, intimate partner violence, and associated mental and physical health conditions. El Centro pursues its mission through the following thematic approaches which Inform all activities, 1) development, evaluation and dissemination of culturally-tailored interventions; 2) addressing culturally-related root causes and protective factors that impact multiple HD conditions; 3) culturally-informed, community-engaged and technology assisted methodologies; 4) nurturing the career development of emerging HD investigators, particularly those from HD populations and 5) interdisciplinary team science. This application proposes two new randomized translational trials (SEPA III and SET-Recovery) and will have one randomized trial carried over from the current funding period (CIFTA-Prevention). We propose four Cores: 1) Administrative, 2) Research, 3) Research Training and Education, and 4) Community Engagement, Dissemination and Implementation, which is a new Core. El Centro has expanded its priority populations beyond Hispanics to include Blacks and sexual minority groups, and includes capacity-building initiatives with Latin America and the Caribbean. El Centro investigators are ethnically diverse and include nationally recognized senior investigators spanning the disciplines of anthropology, economics, education, epidemiology, health policy, medicine, nursing, nutrition, psychology and public health. The University of Miami Is ideally suited for an HD Center of Excellence due to its commitment to addressing HD, to training minority students and because of the ethnic diversity of South Florida and its proximity to Latin America and the Caribbean.